Glinda The Wicked?
by Lynandreth
Summary: What would have happened if Glinda came with Elphaba at the end of Defying Gravity? I start at the crossroad of Defying Gravity and will go through the end of the play, with my own twists.
1. Defying Gravity With Elphaba

This is my Wicked fic. I hope everyone likes it. I came up with the idea and wanted feedback. Anyway, if you know how the songs go, you should have no problem with this one. The only thing is, I'm doing the songs as dialogue, in a sense. Anyway, as with every other story on this site, here's my disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, (though I think since this is a fanfic site, a disclaimer is sorta pointless,) and I'm using a story that has already been thought up, just using my own twist on it.

"Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do together." She sang softly and Glinda recognized the tune, somehow. "Unlimited . . . Together, we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda . . . dreams, the way we planned 'em . . ."

"If we work in tandem," Ginda continued.

Their voices rang together as they sang, "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, Defying Gravity! With you and I, Defying Gravity . . ."

"They'll never bring us down," Elphaba completed. "So? Are you coming?"

Glinda pressed her hand closer to her chest as Elphaba climbed onto her broom and extended her own. Elphaba. The one she had loathed. The one who became her best friend.

She couldn't help hesitating. She was afraid of heights for one thing. For another, what would happen to her popularity? But when she looked back at the green girl holding her hand out, she realized the popularity was a superficial reason. Elphie had never cared about popularity.

So, as the guards broke through the door, and Morrible's announcement that Elphaba was wicked passed through the megaphone and out to all of Oz, Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and was pulled onto the broom.

The broom rose above the ground and when they were safely out of reach of the guards, Elphaba sang, "So if you care to find us, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

"And if she's flying solo, she'd be flying without me," Glinda joined in. "To those who'd ground me --"

"Take a message back from me!"

"Tell them how we're defying gravity! We're flying high, Defying Gravity!"

"And soon we'll match them in renown," Elphaba continued. "And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was --"

"Is ever gonna bring us down!" Glinda finished.

As Glinda's voice faded out and the mob got louer, Elphaba kicked the broom into high gear and they hightailed it into the sky, Glinda holding on to Elphaba for dear life.

Just once, she glanced down at the mob of angry Ozians. Among them, Boq stood, an angry, hurt, and shocked expression plaguing his features.

"What have I done?" Glinda whispered to herself.

Sorry this is so short. I don't have much written yet. Anyway, I thrive on people's notes, so please, review and let me know what you think.


	2. I Couldn't Be Happier?

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Like I said, I thrive on good reviews, (or just reviews in general,) so keep 'em coming!**

**And to DancingStarOfOz: I see what you mean. It is an odd coincidence, but I promise, it is just that. I'm horrible at thinking up titles, and "Glinda the Wicked?" just seemed so fitting. I also think that with a musical like this, where everyone knows the ending before they go see it, it's only natural to wonder about what if's, such as if Glinda had gone with her. I'd like to read what you did with the what if, though. If you could give me a link or something so I can find it, I'd love to read it. Mostly I've read Phantom ones on this site and very few Wicked ones.**

**(Later) I just remembered, I did read your story. I remember liking it, too. Yours was more of a lament on Glinda's part, though, correct? If it's the one I think it is, I remember it being a one shot, and I do recall the last line being something like, "If I could do it all again, I'd much rather be Glinda the Wicked." I did have my story idea before I read that, but honestly if you'd like me to change the title, I will.**

"Every day more Wicked . . . Every day the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert!" the Ozians sang.

It was several months since Elphaba and Glinda had flown away on the broom. No one had seen hide nor hair of them in those months, yet their presence was ever feared. Rumors had sprouted that they were trying to dethrone the wizard, to take over his reign of Oz. But the Ozians refused to believe them. Their wizard was not wicked, the two witches were! But of course . . .

"That's the way with wicked! Spreading fear where e'er they go! Seeking out their victims they can hurt!"

One voice stood out in the crowd and cried, "Like some terrible green blizzard and pure white snow they fly!"

Someone else got up the courage to shout out as well. "Defaming our poor wizard with their calumnies and lies!"

All the citizens joined in. "They lie! Save us from the wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed. Give us warning, where will they strike next?"

And the crowd dispersed into murmurs of "Where will they strike next? Where will they strike . . . next?"

Morrible approached the crowd with confidence. "My fellow Ozians. As press secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of you know the story of their treachery." She went on, melody taking shape in her words. "On the day they were first summoned to bow before the wizard, and although he only wanted her assistance! When they came before his throne, their true colors were aptly shown! Elphaba and Glinda, the Wicked!"

The audience of Oz burst into fearful cries and applause at Morrible's announcement, confident that the woman would keep them safe. That this knowledge would somehow protect them from the two wickedest witches Oz had ever seen.

(Elsewhere in Oz)

Glinda stared out the window out at the clouds and the land below that she once belonged in. These past months, she had tried to convince herself that she'd done the right thing. That popularity wasn't everything and that she owed it to her best friend to stick by her. But the more days that dragged by, the harder it became.

"Fellow Ozians," she murmured to herself. "As terrifying as you think we are, can't you put aside your panic for one day, and listen to us?"

She stood and went to the lone mirror Elphaba had set up in what had become Glinda's sanctuary. She knew Elphie was trying to make things easier on her, but it wasn't having quite the positive effect that was hoped.

"But still . . ." Glinda said, "We couldn't be happier, right Elphie? Couldn't be happier, right here. Look what they've got, a fairy tale plot . . . But what of our happy ending? I guess I . . . couldn't be happier . . . Elphie? Couldn't be happier . . . And I'm happy I care so little about popularity, just like you!"

She sighed, going back to her seat by the window. "I couldn't be lonelier . . . But, she couldn't be happier, so . . . I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

(Elsewhere in the castle)

Elphaba glanced at the ceiling. Glinda was floors above her in the solitude of her room once again. Elphaba was regretting asking her to come with her. Glinda had become more sullen, withdrawn, and unhappy in the past months. It was something that hadn't occurred to Elphaba before. She was used to unpopularity. She'd never fit in. But Glinda had. She liked her popularity.

"She's tried so hard to hide it. But she hates this . . ."

Elphaba stood up. She had to do something for Glinda. Even if it meant losing her.

As she climbed the numerous stairways up to where Glinda was, her mind wandered. She almost thought she heard Glinda singing. As she got closer, she realized she was right. She could hear Glinda perfectly.

"Popular . . . I'm no longer popular. I was once adored, but now I'm abhorred, so it's very plain to see . . . I'm very, very UN-popular. That's . . . me."

Sighing, Elphaba came up behind her and sang softly, "Popular. You tried to make me popular. But it didn't work and I don't want you to shirk your responsibilities. So go back to the wizard, get back your popularity."

Glinda turned and stared at her friend. "Elphie, what are you saying?"

""Go back to the Wizard, Glinda."

"What? But . . . You hate him. I can't go back to someone you hate."

"I'm afraid if you don't, you'll end up hating me. Glinda, you thrive on popularity and attention of the masses. I shrivel under it."

"But I don't want to leave just because of negative attention. Elphie, that's far too selfish a reason to leave you."

"No. It was selfish of me to ask you to come with me in the first place. Besides, you can work from inside to expose who he really is."

"Inside?"

"Yes. Get back in his good graces and then work to find proof to expose what he's doing. You can do it. I can't. Everyone's always hated me."

That's not true, Elphie!"

"Oh, yeah? Name one."

"Me."

Silence fell over the girls as Elphaba stared at Glinda, unable to refute her claim. Finally, Glinda reached over and hugged the blushing green girl. "I'll be in touch. Can I use the broom? I want to fly straight to where the Wizard is."

"Just be careful. And bring it back soon. I'll need it."

"Of course. You'll have it back tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Glinda took the broom and flew off. Her destination: the Wizard's throne room.


	3. Wonderful Wizard Of Oz?

**Hey, guys! I know, it's been awhile since I updated, but here's the next chapter of my Wicked fic. I hope you like it and that you'll review. Bye:) :) :)**

Glinda flew through one of the highest towers in the wizard's castle. Shakily, she landed and got off the broom. She still didn't like flying, but she was getting better.

"Okay. Now all I have to do is wait for the wizard," she murmured to herself. Soon, she was bored just standing and decided to explore the huge room. In one corner, there was a huge cage covered by a sheet; in another, there were piles of the same sheets. There was a large desk in the center of the room and near it were horse bridles.

Glinda went over and picked one up. "The horses of many colors... I remember them..."

"I'm sure you do, my dear," someone said behind her.

Gasping, Glinda dropped the bridle and turned around to find the wizard closing double doors behind him.. "Y-you!"

"Yes, my dear. It's 'm-me.' Now why don't you tell me where you're little green friend has taken my book?"

"W-why should I? You can't read it. Elphaba was right," she said, her words gaining more strength, "you don't have any power at all."

He smiled at her gently. "But don't I? After all, you came back here. Why?"

Glinda thought fast. She couldn't let him guess the real reason. So she gave a half-truth. "I-I . . . I'm sick of running and hiding. I was popular! And it was taken away when I went with Elphaba."

"You poor child," the Wizard said, taking a few steps closer to her. "You don't have to be strong anymore. I promise. Wouldn't you want someone taking care of you? Waiting on you hand and foot? Caring for you like the princess that you are?"

Anyone else watching would have seen Glinda's eyes glazing over with the notion of getting that back. But soon she shook her head, curling flying, and said, "How can you do that? Elphaba and I both believed in you. Nobody believed in you more than her! Not even me. And you're not even mentioning her in all this."

"Oh, dear Glinda . . ." The Wizard stepped over to the giant head, leaning against it for a moment. When he faced her again, he began to sing.

"I never asked for this, or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance. I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates. I knew who I was. One of your dime a dozen . . . Mediocrities."

He stepped closer to her. "Then suddenly I'm here, respected, worshipped even. Just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in. Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away, and not just by balloon."

The Wizard gave a small smile and held out a hand to Glinda. She sneered slightly and backed away. The Wizard set his hand back at his side and continued singing. "Wonderful. They called me wonderful. So I said, wonderful? If you insist I will be wonderful. And they said wonderful. Believe me, it's hard to resist! Cuz it feels wonderful, they think I'm wonderful, hey look who's wonderful, this corn-fed hick! Who said it might be keen to build a town of green and a wonderful road of yellow brick."

He stopped singing for a moment and talked to her. "See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything."

"But… why couldn't you just be yourself? Why did you have to become someone that you're not?"

"Glinda, Glinda, you of all people should understand why I did that. Are you yourself in front of a crowd? Is that pretty, popular face all that there is to you?"

"No…"

"Well, it's all that the crowd outside sees. And all anyone sees of me is what they want to believe. They call me wonderful, so I am wonderful. In fact, it's so much who I am it's part of my name! And with my help, you can be the same."

"You can make me popular again?" Glinda asked skeptically. The Ozians had hated her and Elphaba for months.

"Glinda, the most celebrated are the rehabilitated," he said. Once again, he held out his hand and this time, she took it. They danced around the giant room, the Wizard chorusing more of his, "Wonderful, I am wonderful, you'll be wonderful, we'll be wonderful," repetition.

When they finally stopped dancing, Glinda remembered Elphaba and decided to do something she knew her friend would want done. "Wait. I will join you, but you have to do something first."

"And what's that, my dear?"

"Those flying monkeys that El--" --it killed her to cut herself off and say this-- "the wicked witch changed. I want you to release them. All of them."

"Done!" With a flourish, the Wizard rushed over and pulled the sheet from the large cage. He unlocked it and the monkeys spread all over the room, examining things, poking at the head, and eventually taking to the window.

"Fly, monkeys! You're free!" Glinda cried. Then she glanced over and saw something moving in the big pile of shets. "Oh, one got stuck."

"No, wait!" the Wizard cried. But it was too late.

Glinda picked up the sheet and saw Dr. Dillamond, completely reverted back to a normal goat.

"Dr. . . . Dr. Dillamond?"

"Baaahhh," he bleated.

"Dr. Dillamond, it's me. Glinda. Don't you remember?"

He only stared at her with huge, sad eyes.

"Oh, my God . . ." Glinda turned and glared at the Wizard with surprising hatred flared through her entire body. "I never truly believed Elphie when she said you were the one behind all this. I only came with her because she was my best friend. But now, I see you truly are evil. You do need to be stopped. And I will fight with her until the citizens of Oz know everything!"

With that, she grabbed Elphaba's broom and flew out the same window she'd come in. She needed to tell Elphaba of poor Dr. Dillamond's fate.


	4. As Long As You're Not Caught

**Hey, guys! First off, thank you for the reviews I've gotten for this past chapter. Second, a couple of notes about the reviews.**

**The Lonely Goatherd: I like your name. Are you a fan of Heidi? Cuz it sounds like something out of that movie/book. Lol, I'm glad I have you hooked. I love writing things that others find interesting and entertaining.**

**Dittobird: Yeah, it is kinda bizarre to have Glinda in Elphaba's place. But this chapter should explain why I've done that. With the way I have things planned out, and considering that Glinda would have to have done some of these things, it does tie together.**

**matchmakergtpie: I thought it was sad, too, when I read about it in the play's script. (Yeah, I found it online. But I'm pirating the lyrics out of the CD booklet! Lol.) Write more on yours!**

**L.M. Ward: You're name is interesting and familiar sounding, too, but I can't place why. Oh, well. Anyway, I hope you were sincere on your review. It's okay if you weren't, but what you said could either be taken sincerely or sarcastically, and I'm not quite sure which. Anyway, I'm hoping you like it, or if you don't now that you will in coming chapters.**

**CanaceErinn: Hey, I'm glad you lke it and I hope I'm answering the question of what if? well enough with this story.**

**I change a bit with how the song in this chapter is sung. Hope you like it just the same, though.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After Glinda flew off to the Wizard's palace, Elphaba sat alone in one of the many rooms of the abandoned castle. This was her solace. Her home. Her prison. How could she have thought Glinda would be happy here? Sure, they were together, the best friends they'd been since the night of the Ozdust Ball, but . . .

"That doesn't change the fact that Glinda needs others," Elphaba murmured sadly. She stared out the window, letting her eyes glaze over as she gazed at the clear, blue sky. If Glinda succeeded, and the wizard believed her, then there would be someone on the inside. He'd be all the easier to take down, assuming communication didn't become more difficult.

And they had to take him down. The citizens of Oz needed to know exactly what this man had been doing for months, if not years.

"When did Dr. Dillamond say the drought had happened?" she whispered. Dr. Dillamond . . . What had happened to him? All Elphaba knew was that he was forcibly removed from teaching at Shiz. As he was dragged from the room, he shouted that things weren't as they seemed, that the students weren't being told everything.

"We certainly weren't," Elphaba growled. They hadn't been told that their "wonderful wizard" was actually a power-mad, greedy, selfish jerk who had no real power at all. He just used others, as if they were toys, and then tossed them out when he no longer needed them.

"Just look what he did to me!" she cried, standing up and pushing herself away from the window. "I discovered who he truly was, and automatically, they turn everyone against me. And not one person, not one of my friends believed me over him. Except Glinda." But then, Glinda had been right there. Everyone else, everyone else she knew had believed the Wizard. She could see it in their faces the few times she had flown low enough to discern their expressions. She knew it by the fact that none of them ever tried to contact her. Never tried to make their presence known, or to help her out. They weren't interested in her side.

Admittedly, she didn't have many friends in Oz. But Boq had been a friend to her. She'd made a point of treating him nicely after he invited Nessa to the Ozdust Ball. Yet, Glinda herself told Elphaba she'd seen Boq's face when they flew from the Wizard and his guards.

"I don't have a single person on my side," Elphaba realized. A cold shiver shook her spine. "No one wants to believe me over the Wizard."

"Oh, I don't know about that," a voice said from behind her.

Elphaba whirled around, surprised.

"Fiyero!" She ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here!"

She tightly hugged him for a few seconds longer until she realized his hands had yet to settle around her shoulders. She coughed uncomfortably and pulled away, shoving her hands behind her back. "Um . . . Thank you. For coming. Why _did_ you come?"

"You didn't have to pull away, you know."

"You weren't hugging back. It was too forward of me, anyway," she said. She looked away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"You didn't give me the chance. I was surprised. I didn't expect you to hug me."

She glanced at his face. Something in his eyes told her he was being honest. So she didn't press the issue. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. And Glinda. I wanted to make sure you two were okay."

"I'm all right. Glinda . . . I sent her back to the Wizard. She can't deal with the solitary life I lead."

"What're you having her do? Be a spy?"

"More or less. She's used to the popularity and she had it before I came along. So it's better if she tries to get in the Wizard's good graces again. Then she'll be an insider. We can bring him down from both directions."

"It's a good plan, but . . . are you sure Glinda's the one to help you achieve it?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Elphaba asked defensively.

"Well, it's just that . . . she's kind of a flake, you know?" he asked uncomfortably. "I mean, she's great and all, but, she usually has her head in the clouds . . ."

Elphaba sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue. She'd let Glinda's actions prove him wrong. "If you've just come to insult my best friend, I think you should leave now."

"No, wait, I-- I didn't mean any of this the way it's sounded." He went up to her, so that their clothing bushed against the other. "Please. Look at me."

She did. Defiantly, she brought her gaze up to meet his, expecting to see his blue eyes staring mockingly down at her. Instead, a loving gaze of two clear blue pools encompassed her. Quickly, she dropped her eyes.

"Elphaba . . ."

She reached her fingertips up and placed them over his lips. She knew what he would say, but she wanted to say it first. To see if he'd respond similarly.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight . . . I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee standing beside you, with you wanting me . . ."

She gazed into his eyes as she continued singing, "And just for this moment . . . As long as you're mine, I've dropped all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out," she turned her face away and stepped back, "it's over too fast . . . I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine . . ."

She drifted to the window and stared out again. Fiyero walked over and took her hands in his own. "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell . . ."

Their voices rang together aand Elphaba's heart soared. "Every moment, as long as your mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair . . ."

Fiyero completed this line, as Elphaba hoped. And he gave the exact response she hoped to hear, making her heart soar even higher. " . . and though I may know, I don't care!"

"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through . . . And know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine!"

They ended in a tight hug, Fiyero's hand stroking Elphaba's long black hair. Finally, they pulled away and Fiyero looked at his love. "What is it?"

"Heh. It's just . . . For the first time, I feel . . . Wicked."

Fiyero laughed softly. "You've finally settled in to your reputation?"

"Only if it means being Wicked with you," she answered coyly.

"Come here," he requested.

She stepped forward and they kissed, long and passionately. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. And that was when they heard the squeak.

Elphaba and Fiyero turned their heads to where the sound had come from. And there, they saw Glinda standing in the doorway, Elphaba's broom in hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Glinda! It's not --" Elphaba tried to say, pulling out of Fiyero's arms. But what could she say? How could she explain this?

"You -- You -- _You Wicked witch!" _Glinda screamed. "You _knew_ how I felt about him! _You knew! _All these months, ever since _Shiz! _You _knew, _but you went after him anyway! How long have you been laughing behind my back?"

"Glinda, we--"

"Save it, 'best friend,'" she snarled. "You know, I'm glad the Wizard did what he did to your 'precious' Dr. Dillamond! You know what he is now? A goat! That's right! A smelly, stupid, non-talking goat!"

"What? No!" Elphaba cried, taking a step closer to Glinda.

"Don't!" she screamed, throwing the broom at the emerald girl. "I don't care if I never see either of you ever again!"

She ran out of the room and out of the castle, Elphaba close behind. But not close enough. For once Glinda ran into the woods surrounding the castle, Elphaba lost her.

After nearly an hour of searching, Elphaba fell to her knees on the forest floor. She could hear the raindrops above and knew it was starting to rain. She should get inside, what with her allergy to water. It had an effect similar to bee stings. It caused her throat to swell and her pores seemed to close, not allowing her skin to breathe. That was when her lungs would constrict. That was why being out in rain or snow, or even drinking water could be fatal for Elphaba. It made her life interesting, she had to admit. But it was not a particularly fun handicap.

This day, however, she truly did not care. If she died right here on the forest floor, it would be a fitting end for hurting Glinda the way she had.

Elphaba stared up at the leaves and sky, welcoming the rain.


	5. The Wicked Witch Of The East

**Hey, guys! I don't remember what I've gotten as reviews for this chapter, so I'm just going to say thank you to all who did leave me something, and here's the next chapter.**

**I change some things from the play, but hey, that's what fanfics are all about. I'm not gonna deviate too much, but I wanna let myself be creative with this.**

_After nearly an hour of searching, Elphaba fell to her knees on the forest floor. She could hear the raindrops above and knew it was starting to pour. She should get inside, what with her allergy to water._

_This day, however, she truly did not care. If she died right here on the forest floor, it would be a fitting end for hurting Glinda the way she had._

_Elphaba stared up at the leaves and sky, welcoming the rain._

A pair of strong arms grabbed Elphaba and dragged her back inside the stone walls of the castle, despite her struggle.

"No! Just leave me alone! Let the rain fall on me! Let me go!" she cried, scratching at her captor with her fingernails. Finally, she was sprawled unceremoniously onto the floor. Fiyero stood above her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Those're some nails you've got," he said with a wry grin.

"Fiyero . . . Why?" was all she could get out.

He knelt down beside her, guiding her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Elphaba, love, you're not going to solve anything by standing out in the rain. I heard back at Shiz that you're allergic to water."

"After what Glinda saw, I deserve to die by water," she murmured.

Fiyero dropped his hand and pushed himself to his feet. "You are unbelievable."

"What?"

He walked towards the door. "I thought you were stronger than that, Elphaba. I never thought you, of all people, would give up because someone got mad at you. And it's just selfish that you think you should die because of what Glinda saw. I'm leaving."

"But Fiyero--"

"I need to think," he interrupted. "And don't you dare try to follow me. I'm not going to have your death on my head. I've got enough on my mind as it is."

And with that, he was gone.

Elphaba curled her feet up under her and wept, her salty tears only lightly stinging as they fell down her cheeks. She'd lost everything. Glinda would probably hate her for the rest of their lives, her dreams of how great the Wizard was were completely gone, Fiyero, someone she hadn't even know was on her side had just left her . . .

"Dr. Dillamond . . ." she murmured. "No . . . Was she telling me the truth? Is he truly reverted back to just a goat? He-he can't be . . ."

Much later, her weeping ceased and she stood on shaky legs. She needed help. And there was only one person with enough power to do anything for her. If only he would agree . . .

She went back up to the room where Glinda had dropped her broom. Picking it up, she got on and headed for Munchkinland, where her father reigned as governor. He would help her. Somehow. He just had to.

He had to . . .

Nessa sat in her wheelchair in front of her full-length mirror. She looked down at her reflection's silver slippers her father had given her on her first day of Shiz. They still looked like new.

"But of course," she muttered. "It's not as if they've seen any use. What with me being in this chair my entire life. And my worthless sister not even using any of her power to help me!"

Someone knocked on Nessa's bedroom door. She quickly fixed her skirts over her shoes. "Come in."

Boq entered, his melancholy eyes unnoticed by Nessa who saw him in the mirror's reflection. "Boq! Hello, come in. How are you?"

"Fine, Governess. And you?" he replied mechanically.

'Horrible,' she thought. 'Why won't you look at me?' "I'm well. I'm ready for the practice coronation. I'm not the official governess yet, you know."

"You've just assumed the duties since your father died," Boq continued. He'd heard those words numerous times, yet he still couldn't get used to them. Frex Thropp had run Munchkinland strictly, but fairly. He wanted an orderly section of Oz, representative of his religious influence as well as his good judgment. Boq hadn't always liked it, but he was generally happy. Now that Nessa had taken over, on the other hand, happiness was a fleeting feeling at best. She had stripped them of their rights and made Boq not much more than a slave.

He longed to run away from Munchkinland, from Nessa, from Oz itself. He began to wonder if he beloved Glinda and her green-skinned friend had the right idea in defying the Wizard, as well as gravity itself. After all, why would such a wonderful Wizard allow this kind of treatment of it's citizens?

"Boq, would you wheel me to the window?" she asked, trying to put love in her voice. It was so hard to be patient with him these days. He never looked happy anymore and she wanted him to be. She wanted him to know the kind of love that was within her heart, and for him to feel it, too.

He moved as stiffly as always and wheeled her to the window. Nessa gasped. "What is _that?" _She pointed to the sky.

Boq glanced at the sky, not expecting to see anything. He figured it was a ruse of Nessa's to arouse his interest. It wasn't. There was a black dot in the distance, slowly coming closer. The dot gained form, and soon they both saw the green face and features. Boq began backing up nervously, mumbling under his breath in frightened tones. Finally, he turned and ran from the room.

Nessa twisted her head when the door slammed. "Boq! Boq, come back!"

"Boq?" Elphaba said, hovering next to the window. "He's here?"

"Of course he's here. He lives in the palace," her sister answered coldly.

"That's odd. Father never allowed that before."

"Father is dead, Elphaba. He died shortly after you ran off to that crumbling mess you call a home!"

"He's . . . dead? But -- no! I need his help," she said desperately.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you ran off with that pink ditz and ruined his reputation."

"Don't you dare insult Glinda!" was her first retort. Then, "Ruin _his_ reputation? _His?_ How can you even talk about his when I was the one who went off, lost all my friends, haven't seen you in months--"

"Oh, like that's mattered to you at all!" Nessa cried. "You haven't cared about a single thing besides defaming the wizard! You couldn't even stick around long enough to give me the ability to walk!"

"To walk . . ? But Nessa, I don't know if I can do that--"

"Oh, save it! I know you gave those monkeys wings! If you could do that, you could help me walk."

Elphaba sighed. "All right. Give me a bit of time. I didn't bring the Grimmerie with me. Let me fly back and get it. Then I'll see what I can find, all right?"

Nessa crossed her arms over her chest. "Knowing my luck, you won't come back."

"Nessa! You're my sister. Of course I will."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it in less than an hour."

Elphaba flew off in a state of despair she had never known before. Everything was going wrong. Well, the least she could do was grab the Grimmerie and see if there was such a spell to give Nessa the ability to walk. Elphaba had never realized before how much Nessa must truly hate being in that wheelchair.

"I'll fix that if I can . . ." she murmured into the wind.

She got the Grimmerie from it's hiding place in the castle and headed back to Nessa, swooping in through the same window she'd hovered outside of.

"All right. I told you I'd be back. Now, wheel yourself over to the center of the room and I'll see what I can do," Elphaba said.

Nessa grasped the wheels and made a weak attempt at turning the chair. She tried for what seemed an eternity, Elphaba seeing the strain in her face. Finally, the chair was facing her. She couldn't believe Nessa had grown so weak. Finally, Elphaba couldn't stand it and moved behind Nessa to wheel her to the middle of the room.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, Nessa. So be prepared to handle it if it doesn't."

"It _better_ work, Elphaba," she said. "I can't be stuck in this chair forever. I _won't_ be."

Sighing, Elphaba stayed silent, paging through the enormous book. Finally, one page seemed to stick out, so she tried reading the words off of it. It was slow going, she wanted to make sure the pronunciation was correct. The spells were irreversible, so she didn't want Nessa to wind up in a worse position than she already was.

Finally, she got the words of the spell out and Nessa's silver slippers started glowing ruby red. Nessa gasped. "They're getting hot!"

"The spell's working!" Elphaba cried, setting the book down on the vanity and approaching Nessa. Or at least, she hoped the spell was working.

When Nessa's slippers had stopped glowing and heating up, both women looked at them. "They're even more beautiful than before," Nessa breathed.

"Can you walk?" Elphaba asked.

"I--I'm afraid to try."

"Nessa!"

"All right, all right . . ." Slowly, Nessa braced her hands on the arms of the chair. But she was too weak to support her body's weight only on her arms. She looked at Elphaba sadly.

"Take my hands," Elphaba offered. Gripping Nessa's arms, she pulled her sister to her feet. Nessa got her balance, shakily, and requested Elphaba let go of her.

But when Elphaba did, Nessa fell to the floor. "Nessa!" Elphaba knelt down and tried to take her hands.

"No! Just . . . Leave me alone. Get out of here! You couldn't even do this for me! All you care about is yourself. You don't care about doing anything good!"

Elphaba blanched at that. Never had her sister accused her of being selfish. Stuck up, too smart for her own good, too much of a loner, fine. But selfish? That was going too far.

"I spent my _life _looking after you!" Elphaba retorted. She stood and turned towards the window, her cape swirling out at her feet. "I put my dreams on hold because Father insisted I care for you! I had to put my education on hold because _you_ had to graduate. I couldn't go to the college of my choice because _you_ wanted to go to Shiz! I could never be myself, live my own life, because Father made sure that I spent every waking moment making sure his _favorite_ child had everything she desired, even at the expense of anything I wanted!"

"Oh, save it! You claim to have all this power, you claim to be so good, yet what does your power get you, Elphaba? What good have you done?" Nessa screeched at her from the floor. "You've done nothing! You _are_ nothing! This _one_ thing I ask of you, and you can't do it!"

_"One _thing!" Elphaba yelled. _"One thing?_ Try _every_thing! 'Elphaba, can you get me this?' 'Elphaba, can you reach that?' 'Elphaba, I dropped this under the bed.' You needed me for everything, and you knew if I didn't do it, that Father would _love_ to punish me!"

Nessa tried to brace herself on one hand while she pushed back a lock of her hair, but she tumbled to the floor again. She put her head on her hands and finally just murmured, "Get out. I never want to see you again."

"Fine with me," Elphaba muttered. She grabbed her broom and left without another word.

Nessa looked up when she heard the window slam shut. "Now what do I do?" she moaned. She tried to pull herself over to her vanity, but gave up after only a few minutes. She was stuck, but when she felt tears pricking her eyelids, she blinked them back. A governess did not cry. Nessa wouldn't allow herself to.

"I have no choice. I have to wait here until Boq, or one of the others comes in."

She let her head drop onto her arms and pulled her legs closer to her body.


	6. Maybe She Doesn't Hate Her

**You know, the more I think about it, the more I can't strike an equilibrium between The Wizard of Oz, (the movie with Judy Garland,) and the musical Wicked. Heck, even moreso, the movie and the book, which I'm working my way through now.**

**Another thing I find ironic. Dorothy hoped to go somewhere where there wasn't any trouble. Yet, she found nothing but in Oz.**

**Okay, I admit, I can believe the Scarecrow is Fiyero. But Boq being the Tin Man, and Glinda, and Elphaba . . . Ack! I can't strike an equilibrium between the two . . .**

**And you know what I find most ironic? When I was a kid, I wasn't afraid of the Witch of the West. I was afraid of the Tin Man.**

* * *

Glinda stumbled through the forest, not caring about the rain. She found the darker half of her mind hoping that Elphaba was following her and being swallowed up by the cruel droplets. She didn't know precisely what rain did to her former friend, but she knew it wasn't something kind. Elphaba had always avoided water at any cost. 

It seemed like hours that she wandered around in the woods, but finally she found herself on the outskirts of Munchkinland. She found the Yellow Brick Road and followed it inward, thinking maybe Boq was still willing to listen to her. And in fact, he was the first person she ran into.

"Glinda! What are you doing here? Why are you both in Munchkinland? W-we haven't done anything to you!" he cried.

"Both? Boq, what are you saying? What are you--" Then she knew. Both. That could only mean . . .

"Boq, are you saying Elphaba was here?"

"Of course I am! Who else is the other wicked witch?" Boq stopped. "Unless you count . . ."

"Count who? What are you talking about? Oh, forget it! Where's Nessa? Maybe I can talk to her, or at least get out of these wet clothes!" Glinda, despite Boq's protests, stumbled off, towards Nessa's home.

She ran in and up the stairs and, after opening numerous doors, found the one that had to be Nessa's room. It had her wheelchair, but Nessa was nowhere to be found.

Glinda stepped inside gingerly. "Nessa? Nessa, it's me, Glinda. I-I know you may not want to talk to me, but . . ."

"Help me . . ." she heard a small voice say from near the vanity.

"Huh?" She took a few more steps inside and looked beyond Nessa's chair. "Nessa! Oh, my goodness, are you hurt?"

"Not physically, I don't think," she answered, propping herself up with her arms. "What are you doing here? Come to laugh at me, like my worthless sister?"

"What?" Glinda was getting more confused by the second. "Laugh at you? What are you--?"

"Come off it! She was just here, claiming to enchant my slippers so I could walk! But here I am, crawling around like a toad, because she has no real power!"

Despite her anger, Glinda defended her green friend. "She does too have power! That broom she flies on, she enchanted herself! Come here, let me see if I can help you."

Nessa tried to crawl backwards, scooting away from Glinda. "Oh, no! Don't you come near me. You'll do something worse to me than she did!"

"No, I won't, Nessa. Don't be so stupid. You can't just stay there on the floor. At least let me help you back into your chair."

Nessa, not seeing any other choice, allowed Glinda to help her. When Nessa was on her feet, she felt something tingling in her toes. "Wait. Glinda, wait. Let me go."

"Go? But . . . Won't you fall?"

"No . . . I don't think I will. Let go. But slowly, okay?"

"All right . . ." Glinda slowly, carefully, let Nessa's arms go and stepped back.

Nessa held her hands out on either side and carefully took a few small steps. When she felt her knees giving out, she grabbed the edge of her vanity.

"Nessa! You did it! You walked!" Glinda cried.

"Yes! I can do it!"

"You just need to build up the strength in your legs. I bet they're just weak because you haven't used them."

"Weak? I-I never thought of that . . ."

"It's only natural," Glinda said. "Those muscles were never used, not really. So of course you couldn't walk when you first tried."

"That makes sense . . ." Nessa sunk down in her chair. "And after I was so horrible to Elphaba . . ."

"I think I should go. I have some things of my own to think about," Glinda said.

"On your way out," Nessa gripped the edge of the vanity again and stood up, "please send Boq in."

"I'm not sure where he is, but if I see him, I'll give him the message," Glinda promised. She paused just before she exited the doorway. Unsure of why she was still defending Elphaba, she said, "You know, your sister loves you. Even though she's been away for months. You were all she'd talk about most days at Shiz."

"I was? But Glinda, she--" Nessa cut herself off when she realized Glinda was gone. "Oh, well. Perhaps I can ask her another time."

Little did Nessa know that there would never be another time.

* * *

Fiyero stalked back to the castle, determined to talk to Elphaba and shake some sense into her, perhaps literally. He'd realized in his walking that he'd been rather cruel to leave as he had and wanted her to know that he was sorry.

Pushing open the door, he stepped in and called her name. No answer greeted him; just echoes.

"Elphaba? Are you here? El-Elphie?" he hesitantly called Glinda's nickname. Still no answer.

A quick search of the castle told him he was the only one there.

"Where in Oz could she be?" he asked himself. He went to the highest tower and looked out, hoping to see a black dot in the sky. However, he hoped in vain.

"Elphaba, where are you?"

He saw little other option than to wait where he was, for he was in no mood to search through Oz for someone who had the power to fly.

Minutes before Fiyero had burst into the castle, Elphaba had left it, cursing herself for being so careless with such a valuable object.

"Where did I leave it?" she asked herself, flying above the clouds. "I didn't drop it, I'd have noticed that. It's not at the castle; I've checked everywhere. So where--"

Suddenly, she had a flash of memory, or perhaps intuition. Nessa's vanity. She'd left it on Nessa's vanity!

"Oh, sweet Oz, if Nessa tries to use that book, who knows what will happen! She's not experienced enough in sorcery to perform those spells! I'm barely skilled enough."

Elphaba made a U turn in the air and sailed through the clouds, back down to Munchkinland. She only hoped that she could get to the Grimmerie before Nessa did . . .

* * *

"Hmm? What' this?" Nessa said aloud as she pulled herself to her feet for a third time. She took a few steps, lifted her hand from the vanity, took a few more, and rested her hand on the large, ancient looking book. "Elphaba must have left this here. It must be her book of spells. Well, it won't hurt to look through it, now will it?"

Just as she sat back down and pulled the book into her lap, a depressed looking Boq stepped through the door, mumbling, "You wanted to see me?"


End file.
